watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amargosa Turbo
The Amargosa Turbo is a two-door coupe manufactured by Brant that appears in Watch Dogs. Design The overall shape of the car has been inspired by the Ferrari 599 GTO however at the rear, this coupé has had its design mixed with a Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34). The car's front face features bold styling, with a large main grille occupying two-thirds of the bumper width on an elevated area. Two smaller ducts are placed, one either side of the grille on less elevated areas. The lower edge of the bumper has a subtle CFRP lip contoured to it. The car's headlight units are teardrop-shaped and contain two circular lamps in the main area, along with an LED strip that curves around the large lamp and has a flat line above the smaller, outer lamp. The top area of the headlamp units are amber-filled. Between the headlights, on the central bulge region of the car's bonnet/ hood is an air scoop and either side of the central bulge are long, thin, impressed ducts. The front end of this car features a very long quarter section, in order to house a large displacement engine. The front quarter panels also have ducts to help cool the engine. The front fascia also has elements drawn from the Honda S2000. The sides of the car feature a few formations, the front quarter area features a large air duct, whose upper and lower edges form the beginnings of ridges that run along the car's body. Above, the car features doors with frameless windows (windows whose top edge don't flow into the side Windows directly behind them). The car has a smooth roofline, and a fairly smooth C-pillar area. The car features split five spoke wheels with silver lips. The wheels are wrapped in low profile tyres. The rear of this car is fairly simple; it features two circular lamps, where the inner lamp is smaller than the outer ones. There is a brake-light strip on the boot/ trunk lid at the top of the rear face of the car. This car also features a small rear spoiler which is held up by two supports, close to either side of the brake-light strip. Beneath the strip is an odd black area on the tailgate. The license plate is mounted in the centre at the top of the rear bumper. The car features wide, rectangular exhaust tips near the bottom edge of the bumper. Performance The car sounds as if it houses a large displacement, twin-turbo V8 engine. The car features a moderately stiff suspension setup, offering a decent amount of body roll when cornering sharply and damping ability when driving on lightly uneven surfaces. Overview Gallery Grand Tourer (Rear&Side)-WatchDogs.jpg|A rear and side view of the car Brant GT Billboard-WatchDogs.jpg|Billboard advertisment Locations Very rarely found parked in the Wards district. Trivia *This is the only car in-game to commonly feature variations in wheel colour. *This is one of three cars for which it is not possible to mount a front registration plate (the others being the European Sports Car and Italian Supercar). Category:Performance Vehicles